She Made That Good Boy Go Bad
by irrevocably ives
Summary: Joshua Hollis: Known as the good boy, the boy scout of Easton academy. The goodie two shoes. However you want to put it, Josh was it. He was good. Close to perfect. But what does everyone say? What happens at the Legacy, stays at the Legacy…
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

**Joshua Hollis: Known as the good boy, the boy scout of Easton academy. The goodie two shoes. However you want to put it, Josh was it. He was good. Close to perfect. But what does everyone say?**

**What happens at the Legacy, stays at the Legacy…**

**What is the one mistake that will change Josh's life forever? Ruin any chance with Reed… Ever again you ask? Say good bye to the little ol' boy scout and hello to Josh, the bad boy that we always knew was inside that pretty façade Kate Brian painted for us!**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**A/N: Ever had one of those days where nothing seems to go right? And then when it does, something epically horrible happens? (lol B-dawg!) Well that is what happens with Josh when first he gets in a fight with Reed before Legacy. They soon make up but as everyone knows, things can only stay good for so long… Josh and Reed then decide are going to stay home, but get in another fight about that then they are going to have sex but Josh wants it to be 'special' or some bullshit like that… THEN Reed ends up cheating on him with Dash? **

**Something always in the way…..**

**Any of this ringing a bell?? Well it is to me.**

**So I know every Josh and Reed lover is probably going to bitch me out after this [Hailey you were right!] **

**But like my grandma always says… "Don't judge something until you know the whole story!" Okay so maybe my grandma doesn't say that… but whatever it's the thought that counts… Right? Of Course!**

**So just read this then you can bitch me out or whatever… But even if you don't like it I would really like reviews!!! **

**Thanks!**

Chapter One: Drunken Bliss = Fun 

Drinking. Drugs. Sex. Rock n' Roll. Equals American Teenager

Alcoholics. Dealers. Casual Sex. Indie Rock. Equals Privileged American Teenager.

Lucky us we are the Privileged Teenagers.

We are Gossip Girl.

We are NYC Prep.

We are Cruel Intensions.

And no one messes with us.

Ketlar & Billings.

Billings & Ketlar.

Booze. Basements. Cigarettes. Equals High School Party.

Open Bar. Lofts. Joints. Equals Privileged High School Party.

We could afford the Privileged parties.

And there was nothing high school about

_The Legacy._

Now let's get something straight_._ Joshua Hollis was never an alcoholic, a druggie; he hated indie rock, and was totally not into the casual sex thing. He had tried all of that stuff, yes. But had never become hooked. The only thing he was hooked on was a brown haired, blue eyed girl.

Music pumping, drinks flowing, people dancing.

This was never my idea of fun, but everyone has to let lose every once in awhile. Right? Tonight was my night to let lose.

Walking out onto the dance floor with my jack and coke in tow, I let the music fill me up. Along with the three vodka shots, my meds and a few jack and cokes I was more than a little buzzed and it didn't take much for the music to _move me._

Gage, Sabine, Noelle, The Twin Cities, Rose, Portia, Constance, Natasha, LeAnn had somehow gotten in, Astrid, Ivy, and some girls from New York were all hanging out in the middle of the dance floor.

Swaying into the middle of the group, I saw Gage. And he was defiantly buzzed as usual, and everyone else was spinning… But the strobe lights weren't helping… or maybe they were.

Walking up behind Sabine I started grinding my pelvis into her ass. Instinctively she responded, but turning around I wasn't who she thought I was. Her eyes went from semi-buzzed to icy in a matter of seconds. Maybe my head was playing tricks on me.

Leaning up like she was going to kiss me, Sabine turned all sweet and sensitive she cooed, "Reed is up on the deck… In case you are wondering." She half whispered, half yelled over the music.

"Thanks S!" I yelled staggering away.

Wobbling up the stairs through the stoner floor, hanging a left going up through the sex addict floor, finally reaching the roof.

Looking around through blurry eyes I didn't see Reed anywhere. She is probably in one of the alcoves I thought.

Rushing over to the first one I saw, I got a kind of sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like something horrible and life changing was about to happen. Opening the curtain in one swift movement, I saw some people doing coke in the corner and two people that looked eerily familiar.

The dress… Much like Reeds. The hands much like Dash's.

What the fuck it is Reed… It is Dash.

Why are they…? How did them…?

Why the fuck is my best friend straddling my girlfriend? And more importantly why is my girlfriend allowing him to straddle her?

At that moment they noticed that someone had opened the curtain to the alcove. Reed reacted before Dash even knew what was going on.

Her pretty azure eyes were popping out of her head. I couldn't even look at her. A disgusted look crossed my face, and I knew that she saw it. She started walking towards me, but before even her whimpering plea to let her explain was heard by my ears I was running, running away from Reed, running away from the pain, running away from Dash, running away from everything important and yet not so important at all.

Fuck it all.

Reed's toned soccer legs could easily keep up with me, and in no time she was right behind me grabbing my arm. I tried like hell to pull away, but her nails were digging into my flesh that was exposed from my tux coat and it hurt like fuck.

"Josh, please just… let… me explain." Reed whimpered, out of breath from running.

"Why Reed? Why should I let you? So afterwards you can go straddle my best friend again? Huh? Aww, what no answer princess? Did you really think that you wouldn't get caught?" I said with venom lacing through my words. What a little whore Reed was!

She wouldn't answer anything I was accusing her of. She was just sobbing relentlessly into her hands. Well if she thought that was going to work she was sorely mistaken.

"How long have you been sneaking around with him Reed? Huh? How fucking long?" I asked breathless not sure I wanted to know. "Answer me damnit Reed." I brought my hand up; I couldn't really hit her though. I mean sure, yeah I am furious. So instead I jerked her chin up roughly so she was looking into my eyes. Her eyes were heartbreaking. But I had to stay focused. Her, Dash, horizontal. Hands in pants. The mental images kept replaying in my mind.  
"I thought… I… We… We were broken up Josh. I would never do this to hurt you and you fucking know that. Don't pretend like you don't." She started out stuttering but ended up screaming. "Josh I love. You know that." Reed add, almost like an afterthought. At that my eyes turned hard again and I just started screaming. I couldn't control myself, everything just came pouring out.

"Well ya know what Reed? I hope you and Dash are happy. You obviously never loved me if you went whoring around, twenty minutes after we broke up. You little whore! We will never, I repeat NEVER get back together!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Not regretting a single word that I said. And with that I looked at her crumbling form, one last time and turned on my heel and left.

Wow!

That felt great!

As the words I had just said to my girl-, I mean EX-girlfriend finally sunk it I felt immensely guilty. But then again… Why should I? I mean it's her fault.

With that I went back to the party, with a new found vengeance.

_I was getting laid tonight! _

No regrets. A one night stand will do me some good. Now, just to find the victim… I mean lucky lady.

There were tones of beautiful girls here, which were totally drunk and ready to be taken advantage of. But… I thought with a brilliant idea forming in my head.

Walking back over to the group of Easton kids, now over by the pool table doing body shots off of each other… I looked around persistently for a girl with brown curly hair, brown eyes and a body that would put Nastia Lukin to shame.

"Hey Joshie!" Gage mumbled in my ear. Wow, boy got drunk, and drunk quick at that.

"Dude do you know where Noelle is?" I asked with a twinkle in my eye.

Gage sobered up a bit, looking at me like I was a freak. But didn't judge or say anything, just pointed to the pool table. I sauntered over hoping to find her sober, but she was the girl half naked on the pool table getting belly shots done off her.

When she saw me walking over she perked up immediately. She smiled and waved me over. I pulled her off the pool table with about as much protest as Reed had with Dash. Little to none.

"Hey Noellie, I need to talk to you." I cooed slithering down to her height, considering she was about half an inch shorter than me.

"Okay!" She smiled with 'take me eyes'

I walked us out to the patio, where we could talk in private. "Okay, before I saw anything, promise you won't get ma." She cut me off in the middle of my own sentence. I can't believe the never this girl has.

"If it's about Reed and Dash, I already no. Word travels fast around this shit whole they are calling The Legacy." She said matter-of-factly with no hint of hurt in her voice.

"H…how did you.." I caught myself though. This is Noelle Lange we are talking about. So instead I rephrased my words. "So what are you… I mean we going to do about it?" I asked mischievously. As I already had a few ideas forming in my head.

She smirked back in that devilish grin I had come accustomed to, "Well, let's see where the night leads us. Besides what's the one thing that would break Dash and Reed more than they broke us." Noelle stated. With a playful/saucy grin appearing on her face.

With that I catapulted myself onto her, from the other side of the patio where I had been leaning against. That is until that grin appeared on her face… I couldn't resist. She brought out the animal in me.

The way her dress was hanging off her left shoulder, the way the back of it dipped down in the back almost revealing her ass… Her dark hair wild from the wind, everything about her… so intriguing.

Noelle was so different from Reed.

Reed was so fragile and kind and sweet and lovable and nice and… Wait! Hold up you cannot compare Reed and Noelle it is just wrong.

Besides Reed was about to sleep with your best friend… _Oh yeah buddy? Really? And what are you about to do with HER best friend. _

I pushed all of these thoughts out of my mind and thought only of Noelle, only of the kiss, only of what was about to come….

Countless hours of pour pleasure… Which you got none from Reed, might I add…

But she had no problem putting out to other men, preferably your best friend.

These thoughts just went on to fuel the fire burning between Noelle and I. Although she was the first one to pull away. I gave her a quizzical look. She answered me with a smirk and pulled me into the shadow of the giant planter out on the patio. "So no one can see… More private." She told me. She was giving me open mouth butterfly kisses going from my neck to my ear lobe, to my jaw. But this time I pulled away. Noelle gave me a dirty look.

"Noelle… I…" I tried speaking but she quickly silenced me.

"I knew you were to chicken to go through with this. I mean I've heard rumors but seriously Hollis? A one night stand means nothing. No strings attached just pure bliss for a few hours when you need to be satisfied." She said getting annoyed and starting to leave our hiding place.

I pulled her back into the shadowed area. No way in hell was I letting this little damn vixen get away.

**Okay, so this very possibly could suck.**

**Like EXTREMELY suck… But let's hope not!**

**So anyway, I have decided to make this into a story. I don't know how many chapters it will be.**

**It's really up to everyone who reads this, so *hint hint* you should review this and tell me how it goes.**

**Per usual I love LONG reviews/comments. But just as long as people review I don't really care.**

**Hope ya'll don't mind but its question time!! Yay!!! *happy dance***

**Should Josh and Noelle hook up?**

**What should happen the next day if/when they hook up?**

**Should Reed find out right away?**

**After this 'one-night stand' should Noelle and Josh keep hooking up?**

**So question time is over. I know how tragic right? DUH!**

**But anyway, if you took the time to read this… Please, please review. Even if you thought it sucked. Just review okay? **

**Thank you!**

**If you have any question just ask. I'll be happy to answer/explain. ******


	2. Guilty Fun Pleasurable Night

**Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it.**

**OH and btw, eventually it might be canon pairings again… I haven't decided. Tell me what you think!**

**Also, I'm sorry that people find it annoying that I have the writing centered, but I'm gunna just keep it that way, cause' having it all aligned to the right annoys me! So sorry.**

_Previous Chapter:_

_Besides Reed was about to sleep with your best friend… Oh yeah buddy? Really? And what are you about to do with HER best friend._

_I pushed all of these thoughts out of my mind and thought only of Noelle, only of the kiss, only of what was about to come…._

_Countless hours of pour pleasure… Which you got none from Reed, might I add…_

_But she had no problem putting out to other men, preferably your best friend._

_These thoughts just went on to fuel the fire burning between Noelle and me. Although she was the first one to pull away. I gave her a quizzical look. She answered me with a smirk and pulled me into the shadow of the giant planter out on the patio. "So no one can see… More private." She told me. She was giving me open mouth butterfly kisses going from my neck to my ear lobe, to my jaw. But this time I pulled away. Noelle gave me a dirty look._

"_Noelle… I…" I tried speaking but she quickly silenced me._

"_I knew you were to chicken to go through with this. I mean I've heard rumors but seriously Hollis? A one night stand means nothing. No strings attached just pure bliss for a few hours when you need to be satisfied." She said getting annoyed and starting to leave our hiding place._

_I pulled her back into the shadowed area. No way in hell was I letting this little damn vixen get away._

Chapter Two: Guilty Fun= Pleasurable Night

I hadn't meant to pull Noelle back as strongly as I had… But I obviously had. The animal in me was surfacing again.

Cause' the next thing I know Noelle was flung against the pillar that we had been hiding behind. At first she struggled, but I had the extra muscle that she could only dream of. This girl was screwed and she knew it too. So she threw three words, eight letters in my face.

"I hate you!" She screamed and pushed against my hands that were around her wrists. I wasn't going to let her go. She wanted this. I knew she did.

But those three words were so intense. They light a fire behind my eyes. I could never place what the fire was from… Maybe it was from the lust or maybe the effect that those words had on me.

As if an alarm clock was ticking in my head, I crashed my mouth onto hers and poured all of my lust down her throat.

Tongues were dueling in a battle for dominance trying to feel something that neither wanted to face. I won, but the tension between us was pliable. We both knew how wrong and deceitful this was, but neither would stop.

I; let go of Noelle's hands which he had pinned above her head. I slide my hands down her body, rubbing up and down her sides. This caused Noelle to let out a sensual moan that seeped into my mouth. Every maneuver I was giving Noelle's tongue caused her to react with little moans and squeaks.

I could feel that her words were back firing on her; she was enjoying it far too much. Her lies were surfacing quickly and she was welcoming everything that was transpiring between us.

Slowly Noelle slides her long slender fingers to the back of my neck playing with the curls at the nape of my neck. I disagreed with this action and grasped her hands, pushing them above her head again. Holding one of my hands around both of hers, while I left my other hand free to roam around her body. No way was she going to be able to make me feel something other than just lust for her. I was not going to get attached to her. A one night thing… That's what this was… To punish Reed and Dash for what they did. This is what they deserved.

As her hands were above her head, it gave me great access to her neck. So I slowly started working her neck. It took all of my self-control to not just fuck her right here on the patio where anyone could see. I had a little more class than that… Or at least that's what I used to think.

I trailed my lips down her neck, at the sudden contact between my lips and her neck, Noelle threw her head back into the pillar in ecstasy.

"Your. Such. An. Asshole." Noelle moaned out. I bit her neck in anger, and sucked on her pulse spot, causing her to squeak out a string of cuss words. Slowly, returning to her face, I kissed her roughly everywhere but on her lips. This causing poor, little weak Noelle to whimper in protest. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer, I crashed my lips onto Noelle's ounce more and bit her bottom lip and pulled it out, holding it between his teeth, making her let out a low moan.

Her hands slowly began to creep down from above her head, making their way to my shoulders, long ago my tux shirt had been discarded of.

Noelle dug her long, manicured fingers into my bare shoulders and left long, little red marks down my arms. It hurt like hell, I hissed at her through clenched teeth, because she knew it was a turn on for me.

My limits were slowly being discarded, just like our clothes. I had managed to get the zipper to Noelle's dress un-zipped and she was only in her strapless red bra and La Perla thong. I never really liked thongs. Boy-short were more my thing. They made a girl seem mysterious and naïve at the same time… Boy-shorts made a girl seem like she was better than anybody else… She had full coverage and comfort, but it was still sexy.

But a thong had never looked better to me than it did in those few moments that I looked at her.

Noelle seemed to realize I was fantasizing about her body and my erect member. For she, came and first wrapped her muscle toned arms around my neck, then slowly wrapped each long slender leg around my waist until I was fully caring her body. I pulled her off the wall, only to slam her back into it.

Her body hadn't yet felt the cold steel that was now connected with her back from the pillar and she gasped from the coldness of it.

Noelle's whole body was being held in the position it was currently at; her bare ass cheeks, her almost bare back held up against the pillar by me, Joshua Hollis.

Pulling her back, I captured her lips in my own for a moment, while I skillfully unclasped her red lacy bra, without thinking twice.

Looking down at her boobs, I saw that they were real. I hadn't felt real tits since… I don't remember, yes Re-_her _tits were real, but she never let me feel them… Oh but my best friend was more than welcome to feel them.

He timidly came and began kneading one. The impact sent Noelle into frenzy from the contact of my hand slowly kneading her breast.

I then decided to move us over to a table that was outside. Noelle was hesitant at first, but it was still in the privacy of our pillar.

I laid Noelle down tenderly making sure that whenever a new body part touched the cold medal she would feel it from head to toe and react.

Quickly before I could change my mind I had pulled Noelle's bright red thong off and discarded of it… There she was. This beautiful vixen lying before me and my eyes were dilating with lust.

Noelle pushed up off of the table and started to un-buckle my pants for me… I could feel my erection becoming harder and harder as she did this.

She obviously noticed too because I saw a grin playing at the corners of her mouth. All thoughts of gentle where slipping from my mind, as were hers.

First, I gently entered her. But that quickly all changed. I buried my face in the crock of her neck as I continually thrust into. I gasped at the feeling of being inside of Noelle. And in that moment I knew that I would never love Noelle… She was good for one thing and one thing only. And that one thing was fucking her. She wasn't a slut. But you wouldn't have known, for what she was asking of me.

I stopped my thrusting for only a moment to look into her eyes, to see if she really meant what she was saying.

"Jesus Hollis move." She breathed out with tiny sweat droplets forming on her brow. I obliged silently, pounding into her at an animalistic speed, with the events of earlier tonight playing over and over in my mind.

As Noelle got used to my speed, I pulled completely out of her and slammed back into her at the same force. Her moans drove me wild, from the force I was admitting.

Noelle began to sit up and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, but I quickly pulled away. This didn't feel right, kissing Noelle. Having sex with her was fine, but… something wasn't right between us. Kissing her before was okay, but now that we were 'being together' things changed.

As these thoughts came into my mind, I pushed her back down on the table and grabbed her thigh plunging deeper into her.

At each movement I groaned, getting louder each time. She felt so good, she was so tight.

She looked up into my eyes with lust and anger burning from her brown orbs, to my blue ones. She bit her lip to keep her moans from escaping her lips and I leaned down to her ear.

"I want to hear you." I growled unsteadily.

Noelle looked up at me indifference in her eyes, but when she opened her mouth to say something, all that came out was a strangled whimper.

I smirked at the state I had caused her to be in. You not often saw Noelle weak, or obeying something that someone else said.

This made me speed up and pounded into her mercilessly causing Noelle to get tighter and tighter around my member. I knew that her peak was coming soon.

"God you're an-"

"I am an asshole?" I growled biting Noelle's ear lobe and speeding up my thrust another notch.

Noelle had put her hands around my neck again and I ripped her arms from my touch and pushed them above her head, intertwining one hand with hers.

Adding another notch to my thrust, causing Noelle to turn and buck her hips, I added one more notch to my thrust fighting from coming first.

Noelle was being her usual stubborn self, making me become impatient, so I breathed across her face, "Am I?"

Her squeals became higher and the pitch sky rocketed, "Yes, Hollis, Yes!" She screamed. His name being screamed from her lips. He softly covered her lips with his, giving her a small kiss to quiet her.

Beneath me though, I felt Noelle shake and go rigid around my member. This made me spill into her and say her name over and over again.

JNJNJNJJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

A few minutes later and I were still lying next to Noelle, but nothing being said. And neither moving.

We weren't touching and we didn't plan to. But Noelle was the first to break the silence. "So… Where does this leave us?" She asked hesitantly pulling her dress back on.

Honestly, I didn't know what to say to that. I mean on one hand I felt guilty, but I couldn't say we should get together cause' I would be saying that out of spit and guilt. "Umm Noelle, I think we should just be friends… I mean this, this thing was, was" What was this I thought? But Noelle looked at me and just nodded. She knew that her and Dash would get back together, considering they weren't together at the time and Re-_she _would get over it eventually.

"Okay, so friends who occasionally talk… And kiss… and fuck eachother?" She asked, and this time I was the one that nodded.

I had put my pants and shirt back on with my tie hanging around my neck. Noelle had her dress and shoes back on, and was about to leave, when I grabbed her arm and kissed her. And really kissed. "Friends… with benefits." I said.

She didn't answer me that night. She just left.

**So what do you think? **

**I know it's a weird ending but whatever…**

**So yeah, question time?**

**Do you like it?**

**Should I continue?**

**What should happen in the next chapter?**

**Oh and sorry that this is a really short chapter! And that's it for right know… I'm sorry if I don't update in like forever, but school is starting tomorrow and its gunna be busy. Sorry about that. I'm sad school is starting too ******** but whatever.**

**So review please!!!**

**Oh and I'm sorry if there are grammar errors and stuff… I was planning on having my beta look at it, but I thought I might as well just get it up before school starts and stuff, so I just quickly went over it and I'm not that great at spelling and grammar and stuff. So I'm really sorry… Don't hurt me! Lol just kidding. But I'm sorry if there are any errors and such. I apologize. So yeah. But still review! Pretty please! Thank you!!!! I appreciate it! **

**-Xoxo-**

**Jenna **


	3. The Morning After Confused Minds

**Okay, thanks for the reviews! They are all amazing and I would definatley quite writing if it wasn't for you guys!**

**You all rock! **

**So, anyway I don't really know what to say. I didn't really want that chapter to end that way, I had a totally different ending planned, but I guess that's whatever. You guys liked the last chapter and that's all that matters. **

**Oh and .2, you cracked me up! I know they didn't use a condom, but you know what all sluts are on right? Birth Control!!!! : P No, but your right that is a fab idea… I may use it… That is if you don't mind. **

**But we shall see were things take us now wont we? **

**So, I'm sorry that I don't update regularly, but I have school and volleyball and it's quite hard to balance writing and practice and dance and homework, so just yeah. Please deal with it, cause' I do. So yeah lol.**

**And that's extremely corny, but whatever I guess. Here's an update… Oh and sorry I haven't update this in like forever, please do forgive me. **

_Previous Chapter:_

_I hadn't meant to pull Noelle back as strongly as I had… But I obviously had. The animal in me was surfacing again. _

_Cause' the next thing I know Noelle was flung against the pillar that we had been hiding behind. At first she struggled, but I had the extra muscle that she could only dream of. This girl was screwed and she knew it too. So she threw three words, eight letters in my face._

"_I hate you!" She screamed and pushed against my hands that were around her wrists. I wasn't going to let her go. She wanted this. I knew she did._

_But those three words were so intense. They light a fire behind my eyes. I could never place what the fire was from… Maybe it was from the lust or maybe the effect that those words had on me._

_As if an alarm clock was ticking in my head, I crashed my mouth onto hers and poured all of my lust down her throat._

_Tongues were dueling in a battle for dominance trying to feel something that neither wanted to face. I won, but the tension between us was pliable. We both knew how wrong and deceitful this was, but neither would stop._

__

_We weren't touching and we didn't plan to. But Noelle was the first to break the silence. "So… Where does this leave us?" She asked hesitantly pulling her dress back on. _

_Honestly, I didn't know what to say to that. I mean on one hand I felt guilty, but I couldn't say we should get together cause' I would be saying that out of spit and guilt. "Umm Noelle, I think we should just be friends… I mean this, this thing was, was" What was this I thought? But Noelle looked at me and just nodded. She knew that her and Dash would get back together, considering they weren't together at the time and Re-she would get over it eventually._

"_Okay, so friends who occasionally talk… And kiss… and fuck eachother?" She asked, and this time I was the one that nodded. _

_I had put my pants and shirt back on with my tie hanging around my neck. Noelle had her dress and shoes back on, and was about to leave, when I grabbed her arm and kissed her. And really kissed. "Friends… with benefits." I said. _

_ She didn't answer me that night. She just left. _

**Chapter Three: The Morning After = Confused Minds**

As I drove out onto the highway this morning, I couldn't help but to think about the events that had transpired tonight.

One minute I had the girl of my dreams in my arms, we were planning our futures, and now all I had was a fuck buddy. Which was okay, I didn't really want to get involved with anybody, but the revelation of how easy it was for Reed to cheat on me kept replaying itself in my mind over and over again. I wasn't sad, but anger welled up in my chest at the thought of it. My knuckles turned white on the steering wheel, she was such a little whore. I couldn't believe she could just do that… But a little voice in the back of my head told me I was no better. I had just done the same thing with her best friend. So what did that make me? A lying cheating whore too… What was the old saying anyway? "Two wrongs don't make a right?" Well whoever said that had a loud of bullshit for a mind.

But I was vowing to let it go. I could move on just as easily as Reed did. She would grovel at my feet to take her back, she would weep and sob and cry, but I wouldn't take her back. I thought firmly to myself, as I drove myself back to Easton Academy. But a sick masochistic feeling crept over me as those thoughts formed in my mind. I knew that if Reed cried in front of me I was at no judgment to turn her away, because really I was no better than her.

She took me back after I was drugged by Cheyenne. She let me explain; maybe she was drugged, or drunk. It was the same, except entirely different. Besides we were technically broken up. But where Dash and Noelle, where they broken up at the time I mean? That I didn't know. My poor judgment came back to haunt me as I pulled into Easton Academy's parking lot. I could sneak in easily though, atleast that worry didn't plague my mind.

And that is exactly what I did. But as I snuck back in, Reed and everyone else came in through Gwendolyn Hall. I was half way over to Ketlar at the time, almost to the doors, and that's when I saw what kept them frozen behind the hall.

Bright orange flames were licking at the dark wood that had been there for hundreds of years.

I should have stayed, but I didn't want to risk getting caught, so I quietly snuck into Ketlar. As I entered the dorm though, my heart sank. I had locked eyes with Reed, and I noticed all of the pain and regret, and panic in her eyes. I just wanted to go and hug her… But it all came back to one thing: She cheated on you. With your best friend. I thought with venom seeping into my mind. The images kept replaying themselves in my mind. I had told myself that I was over it, but I knew physiologically that I truly wasn't. And hooking up with Noelle didn't help that at all.

But I knew I had to let it all go. Today was a new day, and I just had to take it one day at a time. I thought somewhat calmly and rationally for the first time in what felt like ages. Taking a deep, cleansing breath I changed into some pajamas for a restless night of sleep.

As imagined, my sleep was not pleasant. I stayed up most of the night just thinking… Around three am I finally fell asleep only to wake up again at five am. Silently lying in my small twin bed I listened to Tray's breathing beside me. He got in shortly after I did, but didn't say anything to me. He just looked at me, or rather looked through me. Do you think he knows? I questioned myself mentally. Nobody could know about it, whatever it was. At this point though I didn't quite know what 'it' was. Unconsciousness was overwhelming me, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I tried, no matter how tired I was.

But surprisingly I feel asleep, and now I was lying on my bed thinking back to everything that happened the night before. Thinking back to Dash and Reed didn't sting as much as it ounce had… As much as it should. But I quickly shock that thought from my mind. I didn't have the energy to deal with all of that right know. I didn't have the energy to deal with anything at this point, so I just stayed in bed. Watching the sun come up from my tiny dorm room window. Ounce it was safe to say that the sun was officially up, I got up to go take a shower to try and clear my clouded mind. The effects from last night had finally taken its toll on my body.

As quietly as I could, I made my way to the showers. Taking a half hour shower to try and waste time didn't work to my benefit. By the time I was done, it was still only 5:15. I had a little less than two hours before it would even be remotely acceptable for me to head to breakfast, although if I went to get something to eat there was a chance of running into Reed, and if I ran into Reed I would run into Noelle and… It was just a snowball effect. It was messed up, it was fucked up. With these thoughts running through my mind I was in a daze to the outside world. I couldn't function and then a thought hit me. If let these thoughts consume me, it would waste time, talk about pathetic, but either way it worked.

Walking slowly as if I had the weight of the world on my shoulders I trudged back to my room not even caring at this point if I woke anybody up. To my luck I didn't. As I entered my now fully sunlight room I crashed onto my bed letting those thoughts I had tried so hard to get rid of not only a few minutes earlier consume me. Just like I had planned in the hallway.

I thought of Reed and Dash, as always and me and Noelle. Adding this combination to the mix: me and Noelle, it just got more and more confusing from there. If I see either one of them how am I supposed to react? Just as I was about to explode my alarm went off signaling that it was 6:30 am.

Acting as if I had just gotten up I yawned and pushed all of my unpleasant memories into a corner of my mind that I wouldn't think about… that I couldn't think about. "Hey Trey." I mumbled like I did every morning, but today something was different. He was different, or maybe I was different. Was I different? I couldn't handle another unpleasant thought though, so I let it go and went to go get dressed grabbing the first thing in my closet that looked even semi-clean. In my time of 'thinking' I had come up with a plan, a fool proof plan. I would go get breakfast now, eat it in my room, go to the art cemetery and then just wait out there until chapel. It was perfect; I wouldn't have to face Noelle or Reed. Mainly Reed though. But then again the thought of Noelle, just seeing her made my skin crawl. Not in a bad way, but not in a good way either. It was a new feeling and I wasn't sure if I could handle that 'new feeling' yet.

So I followed my plan as I had imagined it. The only problem was that I saw Reed. I tried my hardest to not let her see me, but I couldn't help to look. She looked like someone had just cut a hole through her chest and watched her bleed to death, laughing menacingly. I saw what I did to her, what she did to me and I couldn't look away. Unfortunately for me, she noticed. This small implication made me run into Hell Hall like an idiot and have to go to the art wing and of course like the person Reed was, she followed me. I tried to act like I didn't notice her as I got my paint stuff out and aggressively sat down disturbing everyone else in the process. But I could feel her watching me, waiting for me to say something, and that caused all of the anger to bubble up in me like a snack curling, getting ready to pounce on its prey. I couldn't help it. Everything that had happened was replaying in my head at full speed. "Reed just go." I growled, hoping she would just leave, but my luck she didn't.

"J-Josh I-I'm sorry. I was drunk." Her voice was hoarse as if she had been up all night crying, which she probably had.

"No, Reed. Just stop. Don't." I said with so much venom, but still not able to look at her. I was staring blankly at my canvas, as if not looking at her would make this any less hard, any less painful. Waiting in silence for her to leave was torture. I wanted nothing more to take her in my arms and say everything was okay, but it wasn't okay.

When she spoke, it surprised me because I thought she had left. This time though, when she spoke it was full of anger, not sadness or remorse, but anger. What the hell did she have to be angry about? I thought. "Josh, I gave you a chance to explain with the whole Cheyenne thing and you won't even look at me know." She said through clenched teeth. "Look at me god damnit!" She screeched, making everyone else in the room turn and glare at me again, even if I wasn't looking at them I could feel their glares burning into the back of my neck along with Reed's own glare. I stayed where I was, slumped over on my stole still staring blankly at the canvas that was perched in front of me. This made Reed furious. "Wow Hollis. I really thought you were different. But you are exactly what Noelle said, I don't see how I could have been so stupid." She spat at me. This set me on fire.

"Really Reed? Are you really that god damn stupid to tell me that shit right know?" I asked whirling around to face her. This is after all what she wanted. She wanted me to face her, to look at her. As I turned to look at her though, her face wasn't hers. It didn't belong to the Reed I knew and feel in love with, was still in love with. But I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I faced her. "What Reed? What do you want me to say?" I asked getting louder, beginning to stand up to tower over her. "Are you seriously going to come in here and tell me that I'm a horrible person? That you didn't do anything wrong? That you're the victim and I'm the bad guy? Wow, those Billings bitches really have rubbed off on you then. You're not the person I thought you were." I said now standing looking at Reed's shocked face. Emotions were playing across my face. I couldn't really pinpoint on a single emotion that I was feeling at this point, so I just masked all emotion from my face, closed off my eyes and just looked at Reed, gauging her reaction. As the seconds ticked by she wasn't going to say anything. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Venom dripping from each word as it left my mouth. At this I turned back around to stare at my blank canvas. Once again it was dead silent between us. It was becoming a new trend for us I guess. I had thought she had walked away when I heard a strangled sop come from behind me. Slowly I turned back around with the anger still evident from my expression, but I looked at Reed and finally took in her expression. All the anger was gone, and all was left was a small fragile, vulnerable girl who had cheated on her boyfriend. My heart was slowly breaking even more, but I had to stay strong, I had to let her suffer, at least for a little while. "Please Reed, just go." I whispered. But she finally left, I could tell it broke her, but she left. It was nothing but me and my blank canvas again… As it should be, for now atleast.

But as the hours ticked by I quietly sat at my blank canvas, almost like it was judging me. I felt dirty; I felt like a hypocrite, I felt… But then someone interrupted my thoughts. "Funny seeing you here." Said the crystal bell that caused all of this... Well not really, but it was easier to have someone to blame than to blame yourself. "What do you want Ivy?" I asked glaring at my canvas still, just like I had been for the last hour, or had it been longer?

"You missed chapel, and breakfast." She said "I was worried." Ivy put her pale hand on my broad shoulder. It felt like her hand was singing my skin through my shirt and I quickly shrugged my shoulder so her hand wouldn't be touching me. I didn't want to be touched, that's why I was here where nobody would find me. "Oh, well maybe I don't feel like talking." I said sarcastically still looking at my canvas, I was praying that she would get the idea and leave, but she was a persistent bitch, something that set her apart from most people I knew. "Mhm, maybe… But I think it has to do with Reed. You know what they say? Whores can never keep it closed." She said matter of factly. It wasn't a question though, more of a statement. I laughed darkly at the joke, she had no idea. I thought bitterly. She just nodded, and I figured she wanted me to say something else. "How do you know?" I asked hesitantly. I knew that she knew what I meant otherwise she wouldn't have said her joke.

She responded automatically as if she was on auto-pilot. "I keep a close eye on people that crash parties… Especially my parties." She stated as if it was the most obvious answer. This time I was the one to nod though.

"Josh look, I just want you to know that if you need me, I'm here. Everyone's worried about you two." Ivy said, I could feel the concern in her voice. "Reed's been crying all day and you are MIA." Ivy said as an afterthought before she got up and walked away leaving me by myself. It was what I wanted… or was it? I thought cryptically. But as she left, I turned around to stare at her back.

She was nothing like Reed. Ivy Slade was the opposite of Reed Brennan, maybe she is exactly what I need, to heal me, to make me better.

She was what I needed, what I wanted. She was a breath of fresh air, and exactly what I needed. Besides her and Gage weren't together, so it wasn't as she would be cheating on him or anything. I thought happily, nothing like my old relationship.

One thing was for sure though, my life was about to change. And change hugely. That will show Reed, my love. I thought dubiously, no matter how wrong and twisted that was.

**Hi! Okay, I'm sorry for not updating. Stupid life got in the way. I'm so sorry though. Like I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive my absence. And I'm also sorry if this isn't one of the greatest chapters, but please tell me what you think!!! **** Besides it's like Thanksgiving know, so I might have sometime to update… Maybe. I'm not making any promises though. Lol. But please review. And I'm so sorry for like the millionth time for not updating sooner! : S Oh and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!!**

**-Xoxo-**

**Jenna **

**P.S Happy Thanksgiving!! And New Moon comes out tomorrow!! Yay! Lol. Oh and I started a Make It or Break It forum, so if anybody wants to check that out, just go to forums, Make It or Break It and it's the only one that says role-playing by it!! Thanks… again! For reviews and everything. **


End file.
